The Beast's Castle
The Beast's Castle is the primary setting for Disney's Beauty and The Beast. It is the home of The Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip and currently Belle and her father. An enchantress places a powerful spell on the castle as punishment for the Prince's cruel ways, turning the castle into a dark and mysterious fortress, eliminating its original beauty. After Belle's love for the Beast breaks the spell near the film's climax, the castle transforms back into its initial elegance and charm, along with the Beast and his servants. It is located east of a provincial farming community. Significant Areas The Main Foyer The first place seen when the castle is entered. It is where a lost Maurice first encounters Cogsworth and Lumiere, and the starting point of all the film's adventures. Maurice is ignorant to the fact that a hideous beast lurks within the castle walls because the enchanted objects only refer to him as "the master". The Den This is where Maurice meets the other enchanted objects, including Mrs. Potts and Chip. All of the servants do their best to make him feel comfortable, except Cogsworth, who fears the master's anger when he finds out the castle shelters an uninvited guest. Cogsworth's fear manifests itself when an angered Beast bursts through the doors and approaches Maurice, scolding him of trespassing, and dragging him off to the dungeon where he provides him with "a place to stay". The Prison Tower This is where the Beast gives Maurice a "place to stay" after angered by his unwanted intrusion. Days later, Belle stumbles upon the same room and meets her father, unsuspectingly guided by Lumiere and Cogsworth, and offers the Beast her place as his prisoner in return for her father's freedom. The Beast agrees, and frees her father, without letting the two share their goodbyes. At first, the Beast plans for Belle to remain in the dungeon, but after seeing her distraught and experiencing a hint of sympathy, leads her to her room. In The Enchanted Christmas, Belle is sent to the dungeon again, this time both due to her earlier disobeying her stipulation of not leaving the castle premises, (to get a Christmas tree), and partly due to Forte's influence. The West Wing This wing is meant for the Beast and his eyes alone. The access of all others is forbidden, specifically Belle, of which he gives her a stern warning upon her arrival, presumably to keep her out of trouble. However, Belle's curiosity and obstinacy soon gets the best of her, and she makes her way up an elegant flight of stairs and through a haunting corridor to the West Wing. Belle notices a shredded portrait of a young "Prince Adam", and soon sees the warm glow of the Beast's enchanted rose. Upon her attempt to stroke its soft petals, the Beast becomes aware of her presence and orders her to "Get out!". Belle's fear causes her to flee the castle in anger into the danger of the dark woods. Later, the Beast, after rescuing her, lets her into the West Wing and shows her the Magic Mirror. Although the Beast had forbid Belle from the West Wing, Belle can be seen going in in Belle's Magical World, and even the Beast doesn't seem angry about this. The East Wing Several locations are found here, but most noticeably Belle's bedroom, which is seen only once in the entire film. After Belle is shown to her room by the Beast, accompanied by an unnoticed Lumiere and ordered to attend dinner, she encounters her first enchanted object, a wardrobe, who quickly becomes Belle's first friend. She later meets Mrs. Potts and Chip who kindly bring her a cup of tea. Minor Dining Room A relatively small dining room where the Beast is seen waiting for Belle to arrive and commence dinner, only to realize she refuses to attend. Major Dining Room A much larger dining room then the previously mentioned one. This is where Belle is treated to a "dinner and a show" by the household objects, led by Lumiere, during the "Be Our Guest" sequence. According to the eleventh issue of Marvel Comics serial of Beauty and the Beast, this was known as the main Dining Room, and was the site of a dinner party that the Countess de la Perle attended. Private gardens The private gardens are only seen in the Special Edition of Beauty and the Beast, specifically during Human Again. It features a large pool as well as several hedges and plant life. Apparently, treading on the grass is forbidden. The garden was maintained by the various servants, as they had regained hope of becoming human again due to Belle falling for the Beast, although the Wardrobe presumably caused more of a mess when she jumped into the pool. The Library The castle is home to a massive library compiled with numerous books of many genres, although the Beast doesn't know how to read very well. The library is first mentioned by Lumiere in an attempt to divert Belle's desire to enter the West Wing. Of course, this plan fails. Lumiere later suggests to the Beast to present the library as a gift to Belle, because it "sparks her interest." The Beast later offers Belle the library as a "surprise", and their friendship further develops. The Ballroom One of the castle's most elegant and welcoming locations. It is large and majestic, and where Belle and the Beast share their first dance to Mrs. Potts singing "Beauty and the Beast". This is one of the most appreciated and recognized film locations because of the fact that it is where Belle and the Beast's friendship and developing romance is most noticeable. Upon the film's release, this scene was particularly praised for its pioneering use of computer technology to generate the ballroom's majestic appearance as the two protagonists dance through it. The Be Our Guest Restaurant is a reconfigured version of the ballroom. The Boiler Room In Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, the castle is shown with a boiler room where Belle meets Axe who is the head of the boiler room and asks him for a Yule log. He tells her to help herself to any log she finds. When she finds the perfect log, the Beast finds her and demands what she's up to. Belle proceeds to tell the Beast that a Yule is a wonderful tradition in which a special log is chosen, then everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish. Beast retorts that wishes are stupid. To prove his point he asks her, "You made a Christmas wish last year. Is this what you wished for ?!" Belle than answers no but that she'll keep wishing. After this, Beast shouts at her saying that she has no idea what it's like to be a true prisoner. Knowingly, and slightly sadly, she tells him that only one holding her prisoner is him and that she won't relent on bringing Christmas to the castle. Greenhouse In the Belle's Magical World episode, "Mrs. Potts' Party", the castle is shown with a fully-fitted Greenhouse, which is accessed directly from the castle. Here, Lumiere and Cogsworth's rivalry gets in the way again, over Mrs. Potts' favorite flowers. Category:Heroic Locations Category:Homes of Heroes Category:Good Realms Category:Good Magic Category:Light Forms Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom